Daughters of Ipswich
by Khalan Marie
Summary: In life, everything has an opposite. So it would only make sense that with the Son's of Ipswich, there would also be Daughters of Ipswich. This begins some time after the movie. I'll write another story later about before the daughters meet the sons.


Everything in the world has an opposite. Love/hate. Sad/happy. Sunny/Rainy. Female/Male. Empty/full. Hungry/Satisfied. Marriage/Divorce...

So it would only make sense that if there was the Sons of Ipswich that there would also be daughters as well, just not known to the world as such. We only know of five families that formed the covenant of Ipswich, but a covenant, a true one, needs 10-12 members, not just 5. Yes, each person is powerful by themselves, each person has power, but together, in a full coven, they are more powerful than anything. So it would only make sense that there should be a group of young females as well that formed this coven. The first born daughters.

And with those 5 first born daughters and those 5 first born sons they would have a full coven. One with more power than any other coven could imagine seeing as most witches only have a slight power and have to train to use that power. The sons and daughters of Ipswich would come into their power on their own and even in the beginning have more true power than the most powerful coven out there. They would have to train to use those powers, but at the same time try not to use them. Because for every thing you gain, there is always a consequence. It just so happened that the consequence that the sons and daughters of Ipswich would pay is that with every time they use their magic, the more addicted they became to it. The more addicted the became to it... Well, it wasn't very pretty. The men aged quicker because of their use of magic. At 36, if addicted to the magic and using it regularly, the males could look 73. The females, it effected them completely different. Their bodies wouldn't age, their minds would. They would get what we now call Alzheimer's. They wouldn't even notice it was happening. However, the females sometimes had to use their magic in the past to make sure that their magic stayed a secret, so for a price, they were aloud to use more magic than the males. A lot more magic. They could use it every day for 22 years after they ascended without the magic taking a toll on their bodies. They could use it whenever they wanted before the ascended without really getting addicted to it.

However the price that the Daughters of Ipswich now had to pay was a horrible one placed in place by their ancestors. When they ascended, their parents died. Now matter how close or how far they were away from their parents, they always died. They got their mother's magic, which made them stronger than the males, but it was always hard on them. The daughters were pretty much invincible for those 22 years after they ascended. That was also part of the price they had to pay to be able to use their magic whenever they liked. Their parents die because of them, sometimes loved ones die in car crashes with them in the car, anything horrible could happen to the people that they loved and cared for and yet they couldn't even get sick. There was no way for them to die until they were at least 40 years old. They would occasionally have to watch their husbands die, knowing it was their fault because their husbands would see that the daughters of Ipswich could use their magic everyday and not get addicted to it, so it wouldn't happen to him. And the more he used his magic, the more he aged. Until their was really nothing there and nothing to do to help him.

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._

_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17th Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years, it has kept them safe until 2 years ago._

_And now, something anew has risen and it may threaten to destroy the coven again._

_Can they stay alive?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I do not own anything from the movies. Any characters you don't recognize, like the Daughter's of Ipswich, belong to me. The plot also belongs to me as well. Chase, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue do not belong to me. This will be the only disclaimer/authors note through the entire story unless I am requesting help on a chapter. This is not something against fan , I know I don't enjoy having to skip over the top part of the chapter just to get past any authors notes or disclaimers.

**If you don't like my plot line or any other part of the story don't read it, it's that simple. If you have constructed criticism, that it welcomed. Flames will not be welcomes and will be deleted. And if you do leave a review, which I hope most people will, please explain why you enjoyed the chapter and why you did not enjoy the chapter. Or if the story is complete and you plan on reading it all the way through without reviewing, please leave what you liked and didn't like about my story. I aim to please my readers.**


End file.
